Family Trouble
by Captain Voxland
Summary: An Au. takes place after the ep Dark Waters. Killian is haveing Gilt visions of his dead father. to make things more awkward Killian's father comes back to life


It has been a few moments since Killian knocked out his half-brother, after he tried to kill him, and after they got rid of the sheers. "lad I'm, I'm sorry for everything." Killian said as the two sat on the same cough when he told Henry about his father. "It's okay Killian, and I'm sorry for saying that you're not part of this family, and I am happy that you are dating my mom," Henry said with a smile. Killian and Henry hugged. Then Killian picked up Liam and said. "Um… Henry do you know how to get out of this metal coffin?" Then before Henry could say anything the submarine started to emerge from the water. "Hook what is going on?!" Henry asked. "I think we are coming out of the water," Killian said back. A few mins later Killian and Henry got out of the underwater vessel, Killian without realizing that one the table ends cut open one of his whip scars. "Um, Hook I think we should call my mom and tell her everything, and I mean everything." Killian took a deep breath and nodded.

Then right after Killian told her about how he did not get rid of the sheers. David came in running. "Is everything okay Emma said that you were in the hospital."

"We're fine mate, my half-brother is the one that I brought in"

"Wait you have another brother," David said. Then Killian looked a little worried as if he can tell what David was going to ask next. "Did you know you had another brother?" Killian did not answer right away. Then when he did answer he tried to keep the anger and pain out of his voice. "No mate I did not, and I am not going to say anything else," Killian said as he went to check on his brother.

Later when Killian went home to be with Emma and Henry. He could feel pain on his back the same pain that he felt when he was beaten for doing something bad when he was a child. Killian, however, decided to ignore it when he walked in. "Hello, love I'm back, don't worry Liam is okay he will be out tomorrow?" Killian said to Emma who was making supper, and Henry who was working on homework that was due in the morning. _I wonder if Henry told her about my father and how I killed him while Liam slept. I wonder if I should tell everyone, but that is part of my past I don't think I should share with everyone._ Emma looked a Killian who was watching her cook. He seemed nervous, or lost in thought. "Killian?" She said as she put her hand on his arm. Killian flinched at her touch. "Killian are you okay?" Emma asked. Killian did not look her in the eyes when he said: "Aye, of course, love why?" Emma looked at him nervously.

"You just seem lost, like something that you are holding back" Killian gave her a smile and said,

"Aye it's just something about my past has caught up with me, it's just my half-brother and I don't have a happy past." Emma was going to say something, but supper was ready.

By the time that they were done eating David and Snow knocked on their door." Mom dad it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" David opened his mouth but there was a loud crash in the dining room. "Killian?!" Emma yelled as she ran to him with David and snow close behind.

Killian woke with his ears ringing and the sound of Emma's voice calling his name.

"Swan what…...?" Killian started but Emma cut him off.

"Killian save your breath, you hit the ground hard." Killian looked at her and nodded. She gave him a sad smile, kissed him on the cheek and left their bedroom. Later Killian decided to go for a walk, but when he tried to stand however a sharp pain in his back made him lay back down. To Killian's shock, David heard his cry in pain and came in running. "Are you okay Hook?" David called. Killian looked at David but said nothing which made him more concerned. There was an awkward silence before David spoke. "Look, Killian, I know there is something wrong because you fainted. However, I am not going to push you to say why and that's okay, but right now I think we need to talk about the cuts on your back and where you got them from." It took a while for Killian to answer. "W-When I was a boy my father sold my brother and I into slavery. The captain beat everyone on the ship, but he beat me the most, and," he raised an eyebrow and lifted his bad arm. "I guess I deserved it." David looked at him not sure what to say. The two sat in a very awkward silence. Killian grabbed his brace from the end table and put it on. David watched him as he put his hand on the brace, lost in thought. "Killian, I know you did not deserve any beating whatsoever, stop beating yourself up, and anyway that was in the past." Killian looked at him and smiled, but his smile slowly faded when he felt pain in his back again. David looked at him with a sad small smile. "Killian it's going to be okay, one of your scars have opened." Killian did not say anything instead he closed his eyes as he fell asleep, with David watching him.

An hour later Killian woke up screaming again, making Emma run up to their room. "Killian! Are you okay? Don't worry I'm coming." Emma yelled as she ran into the room. When she saw him, he was trying not to cry. His brace was on the floor. It seems to her he must have thrown it off when he had his nightmare. "Killian are you okay? Emma asked voice breaking. Killian looked at her with tears in his eyes but did not say anything. "It's okay you can tell me, don't be scared, Hades will not hurt you anymore," Killian nodded, but he still did not say anything. Emma picked up his brace for him. Killian smiled as she gave it to him. "Swan there, there is something I need to tell you. The, the reason why I fainted is that, I, I saw my dead father, standing right in front of me. I don't know what to do. I see him every time I close my eyes he's there, he's always there." When Killian was finished talking Emma does not know what to say, and the two sat together in silence.

David was playing with Neil when Snow came up to him smiling. They had gone back to the loft when Killian woke, and Snow was still concerned for Emma, and Hook. "David do you think that it is a good idea to leave Hook alone without anyone other than Emma with him. Don't you think that he needs more people to comfort him? I still think that, considering that he is kind of a part of our big family now, he needs some more help to get thru this." Snow said as she tickled Neil, he smiled. Which made her heart melt.

"I think Emma can handle it. I mean the one that can bring his walls down it's her, okay?" David said. Snow looked at him and said

"Okay. Now, who's hungry." Snow said in her baby voice, as she picks her son up.

Killian was sitting with Emma after she calmed him down

"Killian, David said that there are scars on your back," she paused thinking about how to word the question. "Where did you get those scars from?" Killian looked at her but did not say anything. "Killian it's okay you can tell me," Emma said as she looked him in his ocean blue eyes. Then he took a deep breath and said "When I was a boy my father left Liam and me on the high seas, and I thought that was the worst part, however, my father sold my brother and me into servitude. The captain beat me, I guess that they did not care how old I was." Emma did not know what to say. So, she simply hugged him. "Shh, it's okay Killian it's all in the past," Emma comforted him.

It's been a few mins later and Emma was still holding Killian tight when Emma's phone rang. "Hi, dad. Yes, he's okay. Alright, we will see you there." Emma said into her phone. "What is it, love?" Killian asked. Emma looked at him and said. "David said that there is a newcomer in town and David wants us to meet him. If that's okay with you. I mean if you don't want to that's okay." Killian looked at her and said, "I think I will be alright, S-Swan" He tripped on her name when he spoke.

"Killian?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright Swan." Emma gave him a look but decided to drop it. He will talk about it when he is ready. So, she nodded as she grabbed her red leather jacket, and gave Killian's his as they went out the door of their house.

"Henry we are going out. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry" Emma called as she and Killian left.

When they found David, he was standing in the middle of Main Street, there was a man standing right next to him. To Emma, he looked just like Killian except he was older. "Emma, Hook this is Brennan" Killian's eyes grew wide when his father came into view.

"Father?" Killian said quietly making David and Emma gasp. "Son, Killian?" Brennan said as he walked up to his son. "I was never your son father, you sold me into servitude. How are you alive, I killed you!" Killian yelled out as he backed away from his father. David looked at Killian then to Brenman.

"He killed you," David said to Brenman "You killed your own father?" David almost yelled at Killian with his temper rising. "Dad, can we talk for a min?" Emma said to her father who looks like he was going to punch Killian again. "Sure Emma," David said without taking his eyes off of Killian as they left him and his father alone.

"Dad I know you're angry, but Killian did that in his past. We will get through this okay." Emma said as David nodded. They watched Killian and his father talk, but Killian looked like he was going to punch his own father, and then he did. "Leave me alone father!" They heard him yell. Then they saw him storm off. "Killian!" Emma yelled as she started to go after him. Her father, however, stopped her with his hand.

"Let him go calm down," David said as they walked over to Killian's father.

Killian ran all the way to the docks and ran up the gangplank to _The Jolly Roger_. He ran down to his cabin and called his half-brother Liam, with tears of hate in his eyes, he dialed the number. "Liam. Hello. You're probably wondering why I'm calling you," Killian said into his phone trying not to choke on tears. "Right it's good to hear your voice too," he sighed. "father is alive," Killian said right out of the blue. _"What how could that be? I thought you killed him when I was asleep a long time ago?"_ Liam said on the other side of the phone. Killian looked down at his captain's logbook before responding. "I thought that to brother, but that no good father of mine is back from the dead. Just like me," Killian said as he opened the book and smiled, but his smile faded. "Brother, I think we need to face him together. Even though, I did punch him" He chuckled in the last sentence. _"You punched father? Brother that's not good. I will be right over, where are you?"_ Killian raised an eyebrow.

"But brother aren't you still in the bloody hospital?" Killian said into his phone. _'Yes brother, but I'm leaving in a few hours."_ Liam said on the other side of the phone. "Well, that's good to know brother. I'm on my ship" Killian said as he hanged up the phone.

Killian's father stood in shock for a few moments until David and Emma walked up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" David asked as he patted him on the back.

"I think so. Killian behaved better than I expected. I thought he was going to kill me, again," Brenman said. Snow walked up to them after hearing what happened. Snow looked at Brenman with sadness in her eyes. "How could a family be like this?" Snow wondered out loud as she walked up to them with Neil in her arms. "Not all families can be happy Snow," David told her. "I know, but I just feel bad for Hook." Snow said with sadness in her voice. Emma looked at her parents with worry in her eyes. "What are we going to do about Killian? I don't want him to fall back into the darkness." Emma said in a scared voice. Snow and David looked at Emma nervously. "Don't worry Emma he won't, not again." Snow said with hope in her voice. Brenman looked at this family, this family who seem very hopeful, but he noticed something that Emma said _. "Killian might fall back into the darkness."_ _What did Emma mean by that, fall back, what does she mean back?_ Breman thought to himself.

Liam was amazed when he walked up to _the Jolly Roger._ "Wow this is amazing," Liam said out loud. As Liam walked up the gangplank Killian came out of his cabin. "Liam it's good to see you, I'm sorry that I called you right when you were about to leave the hospital," Killian said as he hugged him. "It's okay Killian. What did you say to father?" Liam asked as they walked around the ship and into the captain's cabin. "I said that he was never my father. Then I punched him." Liam looked around the cabin with amazement, but he had sadness in his eyes. "Brother, you need to say sorry," Liam said as he walked over to him and clapped him on his shoulder. "Aye, brother you may be right. Let's go then." Killian said as the half-brothers left the ship.

The Charmings and Killian's father went back to the loft. They all sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. Snow looked at Emma but did not say anything, then Emma went over to the door and opened it to see Killian, and his half-brother standing in the doorway. Killian looks like he did not want to be there, and on the look on Liam's face says that he pushed Killian into this. "Swan." he took a breath. "Sorry about..."

"Hey, it's okay you needed time," Emma said with a smile. Killian gave her a half-smile. However, it was a sad smile. "What's wrong? Killian tell me." Emma said as he and Liam walked in. Killian did not answer he just stared at the floor. Snow and David looked at each other. Then they looked at Killian's father. Who had a smile on his face when he saw Liam, but when he looked at Killian he had a nervous look. "I'm just, just scared to see my father, but alas he might be mad at me," Killian said quietly as he looks at his hooked arm and sat down. Emma sat down next to him along with Liam who looked at his father. Even though it was a happy look. His father could see the sadness in his eyes. Which is probably for his older half-brother. "Oh, Killian. It's ok to be scared. Are you scared to say sorry?" Emma asked even though she knew the answer. "Aye, love I am," Killian admitted. Emma nodded as well did Liam. The brother's father was shocked. He was shocked to learn that his youngest son, the man that killed him is sorry. "S-son you don't need to be sorry. You have every right to be mad at me and I'm sorry I left you." Brenman said voice cracking. Liam looked at his father trying not to cry. "And." His father continued "Liam i'm sorry for leaving you to." Then Liam started to cry, and Killian was close to.

After everything that had happened Killian and Liam Jr. seems happy, but Emma could still see the anger in his eyes. However, all was right with her boyfriend and his half-brother. Emma was with her parents now while Killian Liam and their father went out for a walk. Emma feared for Killian's temper, but that fear went away when he came back in with a big smile on his face. All was right in the world with Emma, Killian, his father, and Liam.

-The End

Family Trouble

-By Alia Voxland


End file.
